Richard Jones (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother RJ3 (possible descendants) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Hulk's Cave, Vista Verde, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown (as Rick Jones), | Eyes2 = Yellow (as A-Bomb) | Hair = Brown (as Rick Jones), | Hair2 = No Hair (as A-Bomb) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Abomination-type blue appearance | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = (as Rick Jones) (as A-Bomb) | HistoryText = Rick Jones has been Hulk's best and only friend for years, ever since he accidentally parked his vehicle near where a gamma bomb was about to go off, Bruce was able to save Rick by hiding him in the trenches but this resulted in Bruce turning into the Hulk. Over the years Rick would help the Hulk in any way he could from those who would try to obtain and/or destroy him. Because he doesn't like how the military have used Recording Observation Bot's to make his big green buddy look like a literal monster, who should be feared, he decided to use his own Spy Drones to show the world what kind of a hero the Hulk can be. Unfortunately when he brought up the idea Hulk wasn't interested. He later mutated into A-Bomb. | Powers = Physical Transfomration: After being exposed to a weapon powered by gamma radiation designed for use against the Hulk, Jones was mutated by the radiation. *'Superhuman Strength:' While transformed into A-Bomb, Jones' musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure are augmented to levels far beyond those of ordinary humans. As a result, his strength is augmented to great superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Durability:' As A-Bomb, Jones' superhuman body is much tougher and more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. However, his hide is exceptionally tough and can withstand repeated blows by a foe as physically powerful as the Red Hulk without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand falls from great heights and exposure to temperature extremes without being damaged. He has also demonstrated that his hide is bulletproof. *'Camouflage:' He also has a camouflage ability, being able to turn nearly invisible to match his environment. Magic: Learning from Doctor Strange, A-Bomb is capable of casting magic spells as shown when he was able to create a portal to Dormammu's realm, and alter Doctor Strange's house although some difficulty. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: A highly trained and experienced hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Seth Green. | Trivia = * This is Rick Jones's 3rd animated appearance and his first as A-bomb. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Comic Awareness Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invisibility Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Magicians Category:Students Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Jones Family Category:Collector's Museum Category:Symbiotes-possessed